Sticky Ninja Vs Ninja Painter
WOOOOOO so far lets find out which ninja from the hard cool math ninja games win the round Sticky Ninja aha the sticky ninja the most well... well lets just say HE A STICKY NINJA!!!!! he sticks on black platforms bounces off cheese and slides down metal ones ''' yea but boomstick dont forget the abilitys! so basicly with all these abilitys sticky ninja is able to one shot normal ninjas. '''but lets not forget wiz he cant one shot the yellow ones unless he kicks them in a hazard and unless he has a water bomb or ninja ring he aint likely killing the red ones yea well you see sticky ninja also isnt the best ninja as he cant swim, hit spikes or other stuff like that,or touch lava but thoes are hazards so. wiz wiz wiz typical defending the awful ninja.so anyway im thinking on this dude in one minate melee tehe. boomstick we got a show to do! gaah forget it. Ninja Painter ninja painter is seen painting walls ninja painter is the best worse ninja ever well he is a ninja painter ANYWAY he can paint and basicly as soon as he jumps it dosnt stop untill he hits a wall falls out the window or just on a ladder so wiz anything else about him uh no because its a game and it dosnt expain arsenal or backstory BUT.... he can change colors if he touchs a paint bucket so uh... thats good ninja painter: yes! before we do a ninja fight khalil: please note this is also an apology to agent hoxten for well all my bs so just also note there isnt enough information about either to do a long description about them. wiz:yea kid but lets just get to the fight DEATHBATTLE ninja painter was painting a house untill he got flown out the window and then he hit sticky ninja* the map is a ninja mansion* sticky ninja got angry. agent hoxten is seen in the backround saying: FIGHT! sticky ninja was preparing a leap untill ninja painter jumps first and hits sticky ninja. ninja painter hits him over and over knocking sticky ninja up but then sticky ninja releases and when they clash they both fall. sticky ninja and ninja painter both avoid hazards untill ninja painter jumps and hits sticky ninja in a combo of 10 untill sticky ninja hits a fire powerup and throws a ninja star hitting ninja painter is hit threw a window and they fall into a the ninja training room. sticky ninja keeps throwing ninja stars but ninja painter dodges and then hits him down. sticky ninja finds a water powerup and drops a water bomb on ninja painter only for him to dodge it as they both do a jump clash it seems like a close fight untill ninja painter then hits sticky ninja knocking sticky ninja on the floor and then he leaps on the ceiling and jumps down knocking sticky ninja threw 10 floors and then as they both are seen knocked down ninja painter gets up and puts the ninja star sticky ninja hit him with threw sticky ninjas head KO! Results you see when it came to basic fighting the two were evenly matched but while sticky ninja had power ups to keep ninja painter away ninja painter was just dodging and it did little to no use. yea but when it came to leaping we mentioned sticky ninja having jump limits and ninja painter having unknown jump limits and also sticky ninja needed to charge his jump but ninja painter didnt so when it came down to leaping- sticky ninja just stuck to his doom the winner is ninja painter. NEXT TIME we see pikachu using thunderbolt WHO IS PIKACHU FIGHTING!?!?! comment in the comment section below to vote and we will see you.. after i catch this pikachu! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card